1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smokeproof foldable bag enabling people to avoid sucking or inhaling smoke generated by a fire so that the people can take a safe refuge, and particularly to a smokeproof foldable bag which is usually portable and carried in a card case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Death in most fire accidents is primarily caused by suffocation due to smoke inhalation. To cope with the fire accident it is very important and inevitable to take measures against the smoke.
Conventionally, a person met with a fire accident is likely to take refuge by covering their entire body by a cover material. Such covering material is per se heavy and bulky so that they are installed in a hotel and the like for an unexpected fire accident. It they are not installed there, people can not utilize them.
Inasmuch as the cover material is heavy and bulky it is normally impossible for people to carry such with them for providing refuge in an unexpected fire accident.